1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reproduction apparatus comprising non-impact printing apparatus for recording on a moving photoreceptor and a printhead for use therewith.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,814 printing apparatus is described which comprises a pair of individually addressable and energizable point-like radiation sources, such as lasers, arranged for exposing points upon a photoreceptor during movement thereof relative to the radiation sources. Driver circuits are provided for simultaneously energizing the radiation sources responsive to respective data bit input signals applied to the driver circuits during an information line period. One of the radiation sources is adapted to expose the photoreceptor with a plurality of relatively small pixels for reproduction of graphic information. The other radiation source is adapted to expose the photoreceptor with a plurality of relatively larger pixels for reproduction of text and drawing information. With such a scheme, there is thus provided an apparatus which is adapted to provide additional pixels over an area used for reproducing the graphic or pictorial information with increased grey scales reproduction. However, such apparatus adds complexity in requiring the need for separate printheads. It is an object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus for reproducing text and pictorials that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.